From the Eyes of Another
by Sam the ham sandwich
Summary: Maybe they didn't see the potential of perfection, but I did. All I need to do is help them open their eyes.


**From the Eyes of Another**

* * *

I'm not really sure when they realized it, but I always knew it was there. It was hiding behind those designer clothes of his and the dark beautiful skin or hers. I could just tell that they were perfect for each other.

I'm like that sometimes. It's like I could feel that that they would end up this way. It's fate, really. They seem happy too, which is good. They're best friends, but I'm pretty sure they're more of that. Hopefully they are. I don't know when it started, really, but I could guess.

Maybe this all started when they met. I mean, they seemed to dislike each other at the beginning, but from what I heard but then they soon became inseparable. When I saw them together, I grabbed the chance and told her that she might have a chance with him.

It wasn't a total lie, of course. I may have been horrible back then, but I wasn't heartless. I was very much capable of doing good, even if I don't realize it myself. She must've seen something as well if she believed me.

He rejected her, though, of course. She might have seen the possibility of their perfection then, but he didn't. He was still, well, blind to the fact that she wasn't like other girls. She was very much different. Just by talking to her once you could tell. He just couldn't see it due to that one big barrier that held the two of them apart: His orientation.

Well, even with the rejection, I can tell she didn't give up. I saw the way she looked at him. It wasn't the kind of look Santana or any other superficial girl gave to the boy she wanted to screw, oh no. It was much more than that. She looked at him as if he was her last chance at happiness, and in a town like this, he pretty much was.

He never looked at her like that, though. He always looked at her like a friend, well, not just any friend. He looked at her like she was the best friend he'd ever had in his entire life, so maybe that can count for something. He may have been a genius when it comes to fashion, but he's a real amateur when it comes to love.

I don't really know when he started looking at her differently, but I do know that even though he didn't acknowledge it, he had already loved her very much before he realized it. The way he held her hand at random moments was an obvious sign, and the smile she wore whenever he did was even more obvious.

Oh, I remember now. I looked over at him when she sang her solo before Sectionals. The way he looked at her as she hit those amazing notes just screamed adoration. He started looking at her differently after that song. He seemed to be proud of her and proud to be her best friend. I don't think he realized he loved her yet, but he was close to. Maybe if the song was a few seconds longer he would've, but it wasn't, sadly. But he definitely saw her in a new light after that song, definitely.

Maybe it grew more every time he saw her smile. I mean, her smile is one of the most radiant ones ever. You could just look at her smile and you'll have to smile too. I'm pretty sure he saw that. He better have.

Even before that song, though, he would always loop their arms together whenever he got the chance. He'd also wrap his arm around her when he got close enough, and maybe unconsciously, she'd always smile. I don't know why they didn't see it sooner.

It was amazing to watch them sing together. Even if they were the stars of the Cheerios now, something I used to be, it made me happy seeing them there, together. I think the smile on my face while they sang was huge. I don't remember being any more happy for them. The look she gave him when it ended. I could just tell she was falling for him again. I do admit he looked rather nice during that number. He has really matured over the past few months. Maybe with his new found maturity he'll finally open his eyes.

What really gave it away was when he kissed her. Even if the kiss was on the cheek, it was heartfelt and impromptu. I don't remember seeing him kiss her cheek during rehearsals. Her smile after he kissed her. Wow, it was even wider than usual. It was the happiest I've ever seen her.

I confronted him about her recently. It's how I confirmed it. I know I've been mean to him be him before, like I was to the rest of the club, but I've changed, so I've formed a slight friendship with him. I had no idea he trusted me enough to show his true feelings, but he did.

He told me he's not sure of his feelings. He had no idea if he really did like her or not. All he knows is that he loves her more than the world and he doesn't want to hurt her. I squeeze his shoulder and smiled at him, telling him to sort out his feelings before he does anything else.

He said he really was confused. Poor guy, his whole world's being turned upside down because of his feelings. I guess you could say I understood. I was confused too, with all the drama before. I just comforted him and told him it would get better soon.

I was pretty sure of my words. With a friendship like theirs, how could it not end in a Happily Ever After? If they got together or not, they'll stay friends, I just know it. They're strong. She's one of the strongest and proudest people I know, she won't let someone like him slip from her life because if one mistake that might happen. He's strong too, and he needs a friend like her to survive. Believe me, there aren't many people like those two, even outside this failure town.

I told him to treasure his time with her, and that it didn't matter if the love he felt was romantic or not. He loved her and she loved him. If they were meant for romance, it would happen.

I'm still hoping those two will end up together someday. Glee club has had all these horrible love triangles and all this drama. I can't imagine a relationship that would be any more perfect then theirs. They would have trust, understanding and real true love, unlike some of the other lovers.

When coach had told her to lose weight, I became a little worried. He wasn't acting like himself. He seemed really selfish, and his crush on the other boy was bordering creepy. I mean, seriously, hooking up your parents? I hope he gets his act together and realizes that his feelings won't ever be returned.

She was in need of some serious help, so I helped her in the best way I can. She was just confused and scared. She wanted to be beautiful for other people, when in truth she only needed to be beautiful for him, and she already was. She has been the most beautiful thing in his world for a long time.

I guess I helped her a lot, because when she sang that day, she was even more beautiful than ever before. She was shining there, singing her heart out, waiting for everyone else to respond. I couldn't help but smile, but it faded when I saw him. All the other cheerleaders were dancing and singing along to her, soaking in the moment, but him…Oh, he was just standing there, as if that was going to do anything. His body was tense and he was breathing deeply.

I hoped for him to snap out of it as I walked over to her side. I just felt the emotion of her words as she sang. I also glanced at him every other second and finally releasing a sigh when he turns around and looks at her through the crowd. I just had to smile when I saw him watch her. His eyes, they were filled with pure adoration and a lot of respect. I saw a bit of remorse there as well.

I smiled even wider when the song ended. He literally pushed his way through the crowd and went to her. He looked into her eyes and apologized. They both smiled whole heartedly when they hugged. Neither of them looked like they wanted to let go.

I'm happy for them. I really want them to get together, though, but I guess I'll have to wait. It won't take that long for both of them to get over the fear. When the love two people have is as pure as theirs, it'll find a way.

* * *

**_I'm pretty sure the POV is obvious :)_**

**_Just a quick one shot. Written after watching _Home. **

**_I hope you like it! R&R_**

**LotsofLove,**  
**xoxo**

**Sam (:**


End file.
